Currently a myriad of identities and identity systems exist to perform identifications within a variety of different contexts. Traditional paper or physical identities include state issued licenses, passports, etc., which authorities visually inspect, e.g., at government offices, traffic stops, and border crossings, to provide services, authorizations, etc. Commercial identities include bank cards, credit cards, membership cards, etc., which point of sale machines magnetically scan to enable transactions. Digital identities include accounts, user names and passwords for Facebook, Twitter, etc., which a server requests to enable access to content of the accounts. Biometric identities include fingerprints, facial characteristics, iris patterns, DNA sequences, etc., which are optically scanned, chemically tested, etc. to enable access to systems and services.
However, the fractured nature of existing identities and identity systems has created problems for the use of identity in some contexts. The large number of identities and identity systems creates inefficiency in their implementation and use, as both identity users and entities performing identifications must have or support a variety of such identities and systems. Each of these identities is also typically targeted for only a relatively narrow purpose, and may not provide much usefulness beyond performing a basic identification of an individual. Finally, many of these identities and identity systems, whether traditional or of a more recent digital nature, are still susceptible to forgery, attack, or other fraudulent use, even in view of protective measures.
Thus, a need exits for systems and methods to provide identity in a variety of different contexts, with a greater functionality, security and reliability.